paramountfandomcom-20200223-history
SpongeBob As Elsa
SpongeBob is one of the supporting protagonists in the movie, We're Back! A Nicktoon's Story. He is a Sponge From SpongeBob SquarePants by Elsa. AppearancesEdit We're Back! A Nicktoon's Story Just like his fellow nicktoon friends, SpongeBob was retrieved by Etno's time machine aircraft and fed Brain Grain cereal, becoming intelligent and friendly in the process. He is first seen eating some hot dogs with his friends, Rocko the Wallaby and Ickis the Monster, when Yoshi the Dragon, another dragon fed Brain Grain, shows up and introduces himself. SpongeBob politely greets Yoshi, telling him he is delighted and enchanted to make his acquaintance. He also reveals that she once disappeared after Rocko spilled the beans about it, making her initially angry, but then admits that he did and was embarrassed about it. After the hot dog lunch, SpongeBob, Ickis, Yoshi, and Rocko meet Etno. Etno explains that he fed the nicktoons Brain Grain cereal so that he could grant children's wishes related to seeing nicktoons in the middle future. After seeing how many children want to see real nicktoons, SpongeBob and the others are amazed and agree to go with Etno's request. They travel to the middle future and are dropped off at the Hudson River after being told to find Candy and the Museum of Natural History of New York City. While admiring the beautiful city, they meet Louie, a boy who's running away to join a circus. They agree to accompany him as he goes to the circus. When Yoshi falls into the river and nearly drowns, Louie uses a crane to help pull him back onto land. SpongeBob and the other nicktoons help by keeping the crane from being pulled into the water under Yoshi's little heavy weight. Yoshi is rescued, to everyone's relief, and they all venture into the city. While hiding in an alley to avoid being spotted, SpongeBob transform into a plant to find a way to get to Central Park. Before doing so, Louie mistakes SpongeBob for a cheese, much to his anger and states that he's a sponge. Louie then asks SpongeBob if he can fly, to which he chuckles in response. During their flight, SpongeBob makes fast and dangerous maneuvers, which scares Louie enough to scream, "Get me off of this thing!" They eventually land near a clothing store, where they hear a young girl crying. Louie walks up to the girl, who reveals her name is Cecilia Nuthatch. As Louie tries to cheer Cecilia up, SpongeBob admires them behind the store window, causing Louie to tell his to back off because he's fogging the glass. After Louie convinces Cecilia to come along with him and SpongeBob and meet the other nicktoons, Cecilia agrees. Louie and SpongeBob eventually return with their new friend, Cecilia. After introducing themselves, they all join the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, acting like robots so they could reach Central Park with ease. However, during the parade, Yoshi starts singing "Roll Back the Rock (to the Dawn of Time)" after hearing numerous children wish to see a real nicktoon. The song catches the audience's attention and they dance with Yoshi. Ickis, SpongeBob, and Rocko worry, but nothing seems to go wrong until the crowd eventually discovers that Yoshi, along with Rocko, SpongeBob, and Ickis, are real nicktoons. As the crowd flees, Louie and Cecilia are separated from the nicktoons, but tell them to get to Central Park, where they'll meet up with them. But things get worse for the nicktoons when they discover that Ren Hoek, Etno's evil enemy whom they were told to avoid, has set up his circus in Central Park. Before they can find the kids, the nicktoons are chased by the dogs. While fleeing, SpongeBob takes flight and manages to escape from some cops chasing his in helicopters. He eventually meets up with Rocko and Ickis on a motorcycle, and they reunite with Yoshi. After losing the dogs, SpongeBob and the other nicktoons go to Ren's circus to save their friends, but are too late, for Louie and Cecilia have joined the circus after signing a contract in their own blood. However, Ren strikes a deal with the nicktoons; if they take his Brain Drain pills and revert to their wild selves, he will let the kids go, otherwise, he will keep them for his show. SpongeBob tearfully agrees (Even Ickis, Rocko, and Yoshi), calling him a loathsome creature, Even Ickis, Rocko, and Yoshi tearfully agree. As a result, SpongeBob transform into DoodleBob. At the night of the show, SpongeBob, Ickis, Yoshi, and Rocko are chained and can only watch as Yoshi breaks loose of Ren's control and tries to kill him. However, Louie manages to convince Yoshi to put him down, and Yoshi returns to his friendly self again. SpongeBob becomes his friendly self again when Cecilia hugs her. Rocko and Ickis also become friendly as Etno appears to take the nicktoons and kids home. SpongeBob mentions to Yoshi that the way he looks at his in admiration makes him a Krabby Patty, causing Yoshi to chuckle. The following morning, at the Museum of Natural History, SpongeBob is the second to introduce himself to the visiting kids. SpongeBob, Ickis, Rocko, and Yoshi look upon the excited kids with happy faces as they talk and have fun with them.